The growth of the telecommunication sector, and in particular, the expansion of personal mobile communication systems are driving the engineering efforts to develop multiservice (multifrequency) and compact systems which require multifrequency and small antennas. Therefore, the use of a multisystem small antenna with a multiband and/or wideband performance, which provides coverage of the maximum number of services, is nowadays of notable interest since it permits telecom operators to reduce their costs and to minimize the environmental impact.
Most of the multiband reported antenna solutions use one or more radiators or branches for each band or service. An example is found in U.S. patent Ser. No. 09/129,176 entitled “Multiple band, multiple branch antenna for mobile phone”.
One of the alternatives which can be of special interest when looking for antennas with a multiband and/or small size performance are multilevel antennas, Patent publication WO01/22528 entitled “Multilevel Antennas”, and miniature space-filling antennas, Patent publication WO01/54225 entitled “Space-filling miniature antennas”. In particular in the publication WO 01/22528 a multilevel antennae was characterised by a geometry comprising polygons or polyhedrons of the same class (same number of sides of faces), which are electromagnetically coupled and grouped to form a larger structure. In a multilevel geometry most of these elements are clearly visible as their arwea of contact, intersection or interconnection (if these exists) with other elements is always less than 50% of their perimeter or area in at least 75% of the polygons or polyhedrons.
In the publication WO 01/54225 a space-filling miniature antenna was defined as an antenna havinf at least one part shaped as a space-filling-curve (SFC), being defined said SFC as a curve composed by at least ten connected straight segments, wherein said segments are smaller than a tenth of the operating free-space wave length and they are spacially arranged in such a way that none of said adjacent and connected segments from another longer straight segment.
The international publication WO 97/06578 entitled fractal antennas, resonators and loading elements, describe fractal-shaped elements which may be used to form an antenna.
A variety of techniques used to reduce the size of the antennas can be found in the prior art. In 1886, there was the first example of a loaded antenna; that was, the loaded dipole which Hertz built to validate Maxwell equations.
A. G. Kandoian (A. G. Kandoian, Three new antenna types and their applications, Proc. IRE, vol. 34, pp. 70W-75W, February 1946) introduced the concept of loaded antennas and demonstrated how the length of a quarter wavelength monopole can be reduced by adding a conductive disk at the top of the radiator. Subsequently, Goubau presented an antenna structure top-loaded with several capacitive disks interconnected by inductive elements which provided a smaller size with a broader bandwith, as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,276 entitled “Antenna structures having reactance at free end”.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,682 entitled “Top loaded triangular printed antenna” discloses a triangular-shaped printed antenna with its top connected to a rectangular strip. The antenna features a low-profile and broadband performance. However, none of these antenna configurations provide a multiband behaviour. In Patent No. WO0122528 entitled “Multilevel Antennas”, another patent of the present inventors, there is a particular case of a top-loaded antenna with an inductive loop, which was used to miniaturize an antenna for a dual frequency operation. Also, W. Dou and W. Y. M. Chia (W. Dou and W. Y. M. Chia, “Small broadband stacked planar monopole”, Microwave and Optical Technology Letters, vol. 27, pp. 288-289, November 2000) presented another particular antecedent of a top-loaded antenna with a broadband behavior. The antenna was a rectangular monopole top-loaded with one rectangular arm connected at each of the tips of the rectangular shape. The width of each of the rectangular arms is on the order of the width of the fed element, which is not the case of the present invention.